1001 façons de rendre Havoc fou
by Serleena
Summary: Jean Havoc est fou amoureux de Samantha Fuery, la grande soeur de Kain. Et celleci a 1001 façons de le rendre barje. De leur rencontre à leur relation, pas toujours dans l'ordre. Chap 7 et 8 si ça vous dit. Le huit viendra si y'a du monde pour ça.
1. Fou de désir 1ere partie

**Pauvre Havoc ! Il n'avait pas de petite copine, mais celle qu'il a trouvé va le rendre dingue.**

* * *

Jean Havoc rentra chez lui éreinté. Cette dernière mission avait été des plus éprouvantes. Il s'adossa à la porte, et poussa un gros soupir.

" Ah tu es rentré mon amour." fit une voix sur sa droite.

Il tourna la tête, pour découvrir Samatha, sa petite amie, en petite tenue très affriolante.

" Eeeeeeeeek." fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Elle lui fit un sourire, et il déglutit.

" Oh non. Pas ça ... pas maintenant ... pas ce soir." dit-il les yeux hors de la tête.

" J'en déduis que tu es trop fatigué ce soir. Quel dommage ! " continua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. C'était vraiment trop bête. Il devait la retenir ... mais il était si fatigué. Jean la reagrda retourner dans leur chambre. Elle en ressortit habillée.

" C'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois. Tchao." dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle le poussa de devant la porte, et s'en alla.

" Je déteste mes supérieurs ... me faire rater un truc pareil ..." dit-il en regardant la porte close.

" JE HAIS MES SUPERIEURS !" hurla-t-il.


	2. Fou d'amour

Il se souviendrait à jamais de leur première rencontre. De cet émoi en découvrant la grande soeur de Kain, du soulagement en apprenant que ce n'était pas sa petite amie. Jean se souviendrait toujours de l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait, quand elle était entrée dans son bureau. Il n'avait rien vude plus beau que cette femme. Elle l'avait littéralement ébloui.

Un vrai coup de foudre, comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Havoc avait su qu'il la lui fallait. Il avait su qu'il la voulait, plus que tout. Que s'il la perdait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Jean avait naturellement été en concurrence avec Mustang, qui était présent lors de l'apparition de la belle brune. Et il l'avait emporté. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jean avait triomphé de son supérieur en la séduisant à sa place.

Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle, et l'était encore. Cétait sa plus longue relation depuis qu'il était entré dans l'armée.

La jeune femme était son soleil, son oxygène, sa raison de vivre.


	3. Fou de désir 2ème partie

Elle aimait parcourir son coprs musclé. Goûter à cette peau exquise, dessiner le contour des muscles du bout de la langue. L'entendre soupirer de plaisir, voire gémir.Dessiner du bout desdoigts, le faire frissonner.

Et lui, il adorait ça aussi. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Dieu qu'elle le rendait fou ! Il s'étonnait chaque fois de l'effet que Samantha pouvait produire sur lui. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, Jean n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir envers une femme. Et sa Samantha savait le susciter à volonté. Parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, sans le vouloir. Il suffisait qu'il l'a voit après un entraînement, en nage mais si sauvage. Où encore quand il la croisait au moment où elle sortait de la douche, tout juste enveloppée d'une serviette.

Chaque fois son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il y avait les fois où une envie de grand nettoyage la prenait. Jean la trouvait alors au milieu de ses affaires, les cheveux relevés sur la nuque, quelques mèches rebelles balayant son visage. Elle se penchait pour ramasser quelque chose, lui offrant une belle vue sur son arrière-train. Ou qu'elle se penchait en avant alors qu'elle portait un débardeur.

Quelque fois elle déambulait chez lui vêtue uniquement d'une de ses chemises, qui cachait à peine ses formes.

Dans les moments où ce désir menaçait d'eplxoser, même ses fidèles cigarettes ne suffisaient pas à le calmer.


	4. Fou de jalousie

Jean était très jaloux, elle le savait. Sa jalousie était à la hauteur de son amour pour elle. Cela pouvai l'amener à se battre pour elle, comme cela avait été le cas une fois. Mais le plus souvent, c'était des crises, des orages.

Samantha tentait de rester calme, espérant ainsi qu'il se lasserait vite. Jean la provoquait, cherchait la dispute. Il voulait lui faire ressentir ce que lui ressentait, cette douleur, cette peur.

Cette fois encore, Jean essayait de provoquer une dispute. Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois avec le même homme, et croyait qu'elle le trompait.

" Je te dis que c'est mon assistant pour l'exposition. C'est normal qu'on soit ensemble." répondit-t-elle calmement.

" C'est normal aussi qu'il te prenne la main ? " lança-t-il.

" Dans la mesure où je me suis blessée à cet endroit oui. Il peut difficilement me soigner autrement."

Quelque fois il arrivait qu'elle le gifle. Samantha avait un tempérament bagarreur, mais jamais elle lui donnerait un coup de poing ou autre. Sauf s'il faisait une grosse bêtise.

Jean la suivit au salon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Il argumenta encore, cherchant à lui faire avouer une faute. Mais il n'y en avait pas, comme d'habitude. La plupart du temps elle l'ignorait, et s'il tentait de lui rappeler sa présence il se prenait son fameux regard noir indiquant que là, elle allait le frapper. Quand il se calma, elle l'embrassa.

" Je sais que tu as très peur de me perdre. Mais rappelle-toi que moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Et que si jamais je trouve avec une autre fille, vous avez intérêt courir vite et loin." dit-elle.

Jean sourit, et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne la laisserait jamais partir sans se battre. Et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.


	5. Fou de chagrin

Elle partie. Jean n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait bien essayé de rattrapé le car dans le lequel elle était montée, mais en vain. Et maintenant il était là, sur le trottoir, ne pouvant que la regarder s'éloigner. Jean se sentait seul, abandonné. Triste et oublié. Kain posa une main sur son épaule, compatissant à son malheur. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Jean.

La seule chose qu' Havoc pouvait faire à présent, c'était rentrer. Le soir quand il revint, il se sentit vraiment seul. A un point insupportable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le cran de lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne parte ?

Il avait eu peur de sa réaction, qu'elle le rejette. Mais au moins il aurait été fixé. A présent Samantha était partie on ne sait où et reviendrait on ne sait quand.

Su sa table de chevet il trouva le livre que lui avait prêté Tom, racontant justement les aventures de la brunette. Jean l'ouvrit, et regarda les quelques photos qui y étaient. Soudain, une goutte tomba sur l'une d'elle. Jean s'aperçut que c'était une larme. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit une deuxième larme tomba.

Jean referma le livre avec un soupir. Il se sentait si triste, si malheureux comme jamais. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de fumer. Juste celle de pleurer.


	6. Fou de rage

Quand Jean avait ouvert sa porte, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Découvrir Samantha Fuery sur le pas de sa porte d'abord, mais surtout le visage tuméfié, tenant à peine debout. Il la reçut dans ses bras, la porta dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. Jean appela un médecin et Kain ensuite. Puis il interrogea la jeune femme pour savoir qui lui avait ça. Quel monstre avait osé porter la main sur elle ? Quelle ordure lui avait fait du mal ?

Quand il sut le nom dun des agresseurs, une furieuse envie de tuer s'était répandue tel un torrent dans les veines du lieutenant. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, mais là ... là il sentait qu'il allait faire un véritable carnage. Qu'on ose s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait tant, ça le mettait hors de lui. Kain et le médecin arrivèrent. Elle allait s'en sortir, dit le toubib.

Cela les rassura, mais ne fit pas baisser la rage de Jean pour autant. Quand le docteur fut partit, il prit sa décision. Il devait évacuer cette colère, et il savait sur qui. Kain essaya de l'en dissuader, en vain. La rage aveuglait Havoc, l'envie de vengeance était bien trop forte. Elle avait empli son esprit, son coeur, rugissait dans ses veines. Jean sentait une bête gronder en lui, et lui griffer les entrailles pour qu'il agisse.

Alors il alla là où il savait que ces pourritures seraient. Une grenade lancée par lui explosa, puis il défonça la porte. Jean sentit la bête rugir de haine en lui.

Il fit feu sur tout ce qui bougeait, déversant une véritable tempête de feu. Le chef de ces salopard tenta de fuir. Havoc lui tira dans les jambes avant de l'empoigner. Son monstre intérieur se léchait les babines à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Le militaire roua de coups son adversaire, le laissant presque mort. La bête rugissait de satisfaction et de colère au fur et à mesure des coups distribués.

Quand il eut terminé, il leur adressa une dernière menace. Celle d'être tué si jamais ils approchaient encore de l'élue de son coeur. Puis il sortit, laissant là ces ordures grièvement blessées. Jean appela tout de même la police. Sa bête apaisée s'était endormie. Il rentra chez lui, et la vue de Samantha acheva de le calmer, l'amour régnant à nouveau dans son coeur.


	7. Fou de joie

**Quand l'inspiration me vient, pas moyen de m'en défaire. Ca faisait un petit moment que je pensais à en mettre d'autre dans cette fic, même si y a pas eu beaucoup de reviews. Et j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai deux songfics en attente de publication et la nouvelle fic qui en est au 4ème chapitre. Savez quoi faire maintenant.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aussi l'aimait, ce fut le feu d'artifice dans la tête de Jean. Une véritable explosion de joie, qu'il eut un mal fou à contenir. D'autant plus quand elle l'embrassa. Son premier baiser avec Samantha lui laissa un goût de paradis. Il la serra contre lui, se délectant de sa présence. Et sentir son corps contre le sien était un vrai bonheur. Samantha se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, le chatouillant agréablement. Il lui répéta une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'il l'aimait, la faisant pouffer de rire.

" Tu reste dîner avec moi ce soir ?" demanda Havoc le visage contre le sien.

" D'accord." répondit Samantha.

Nouveau sursaut de bonheur chez Jean. Il était si heureux de l'avoir avec lui qu'il en oublia presque de manger. Le lieutenant n'en revenait toujours pas de l'avoir conquise. Il passa tout le repas à baver devant elle. Puis quand elle dut rentrer, Jean l'embrassa une bonne centaine de fois avant de la laisser partir. Une fois la porte de son appartement close, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter partout comme un kangourou fou.

" Elle m'aime elle m'aime elle m'aime elle m'aime ! J'ai une copineeeeeuh ! " répéta-t-il en bondissant.

Et celle-là, il allait tout faire pour la garder.


End file.
